The invention concerns a component arrangement on an aircraft structure, in particular on a fuselage structure of an aircraft, and also a method for the installation of a component into an aircraft structure.
The integration of components, in particular of aerodynamic sensors, such as, for example, static pressure load cells and similar in aircraft structures is subject to many limitations, since a very wide variety of requirements for the components and the primary structure of the aircraft must be taken into account. For example, high requirements are placed on the continuity of the aerodynamic surface, and the pressure sealing integrity of a fuselage structure of an aircraft. To these are added special systems requirements, such as, for example, for the heating of sensors. Production tolerances for the various components work against the requirement for an optimal aerodynamical surface. In the case of aircraft made of fibre-reinforced composite structures in particular the high tolerances on the thickness of the components play a decisive role. In complex and sensitive systems thickness tolerances that are too high can cause significant functional problems, such as, for example, large measurement errors, which, especially in the case of aerodynamic measuring devices, can lead to problems in the operation of the aircraft.
From the document EP 1 145 952 A1, for example, a component arrangement on a fuselage structure of an aircraft is of known art; this uses a mounting structure, connected with the aircraft structure, for a static pressure load cell to be assigned to the aircraft structure, a so-called integrated static probe (ISP). What is disadvantageous in such component arrangements on aircraft structures is that the accumulation of component tolerances can lead to an insufficient pressure sealing integrity of the pressure load cell installation. Also disadvantageous is the fact that a thermally effective seal, arranged between the pressure load cell and an aerodynamic plate, can be damaged as a result of a sequence of high tolerances on the individual components, or as a result of gaps that are too large causes a malfunction as a result of insufficient contact.